Barney's Pajama Party (in BarneyandSouthParkFan's dream)
Barney's Pajama Party is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 19, 1996. It features clips from Season 1-3 episodes. Plot Put on your PJs and brush your teeth, because it's time to go to a slumber party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, muffins, and plenty of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from past shows. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Baby Bop and BJ and Riders in the Sky. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you teddy bear, Barney's Slumber Party is about to begin. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) Series Cast *Baby Bop's Costumer Preformer: Dao Knight *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Wonderful Sleepover #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: Let's Help Mother Goose") #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Purple Fun") #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: "Down on Barney's Farm") #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Adventure Bus") #The Popcorn Song (Scene Taken from: "Camp WannaRunnaRound") #Baked Food Medley () (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise") #This is the Day (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Buggy Friends") #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Scene Taken from: "I Just Love Bugs") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Grownups for a Day!") #Home on the Range (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn and the Beanstalk") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "Back to School with Barney") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Winter Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Explore the Earth with Barney") #Roll Over (Scene Taken from: "Caring Means Sharing") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Listen to the Night Time (Scene Taken from: "Good Day, Good Night") #Gwtting Ready for Bed #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This video marked: **The third home video to take place at Barney's house. *A clip from this video is also shown in the movie "8 Mile", staring rapper Eminem. *When Baby Bop goes over to the books and says "When I grow up, I want to be a cowboy," you would see the Mother Goose book that is also used in "Let's Help Mother Goose!" and "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On March 10, 1998, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Night Light Stories (along with Barney's Good Day, Good Night).